Artem Milevskiy
Artem Volodymyrovych Milevskiy (Ukrainian: Артем Володимирович Мілевський; Belarusian: Арцём Уладзіміравіч Мілеўскіі, Arciom Milieŭski; born 12 January 1985) is a Ukrainian professional football second striker who currently plays for FC Dynamo Kyiv in the Ukrainian Premiere League. He is also a Ukrainian international. Milevskiy is known for his technical ability and physical bulk that allows him to play with a quicker forward. Club career Milevskiy played at the youth level for Smena Minsk of Belarus. In 2000 he moved to Ukraine FC Borysfen Boryspil before joining FC Dynamo Kyiv in 2002. In 2006, he was voted best footballer in Ukraine for the month of August, in a traditional survey by football journalists, head coaches and captains conducted by sports newspaper Komanda. Serhiy Kravchenko took second place. On 6 September 2007, in the club's 80th anniversary, Milevskiy scored a header in a 2–2 draw with A.C. Milan, in a friendly match. However, he spent the majority of the 2007–08 season injured, only making 11 appearances with 5 goals for the runners-up, as Shakhtar Donetsk were crowned champions. On 6 August 2008, Milevskiy scored a cruical penalty against Drogheda United, in the UEFA Champions League second qualifying round (second leg) to put Dynamo 2–1 up, in a final 2–2 home draw (4–3 win on aggregate). A week later, he scored twice and assisted to help Dynamo come back from 1–0 down against arch-rivals Spartak Moscow in the competition's third qualifying round, in a 4–1 away triumph. In the return leg he netted another brace, in an identical result. In the Ukrainian Super Cup 2008 final, Milevsky scored the opening goal in the 6th minute, although Kyiv would again come up short to Donetsk, now on penalties. On 31 October 2010 Dynamo beat Mariupol Illichivets 9–0, with Artem Milevsky getting his first hat-trick and finishing the game with 4 goals. International career Milevskiy began playing internationally for Belarus, being a part of the nation's unsuccessful qualifying campaign for the European under-16 championship, before taking Ukrainian nationality. Because he played for U-16 Belarus national team there was a big international issue back in 2003 him joining the Ukrainian side. After some dialogues between Belarusian and Ukrainian federations the consensus was finally reached. He was part of Ukrainian U19 team that finished semi-finalists at the 2004 UEFA European Under-19 Football Championship. In next year's FIFA World Youth Championship, Milevsky and the team were ousted in the last-16. Milevsky then joined Ukraine's U-21 squad for the 2006 European Under-21 Championship, where the nation finished second to Netherlands, and was picked by UEFA.com journalists as a member of the 'Team of the Tournament', pitching as striker alongside the Netherlands' Klaas-Jan Huntelaar. During the tournament's group stage, also against Holland, Milevsky became known for his cheeky Panenka-style penalty taking, in a 2–1 win. Later in the year, he was picked for the nation's World Cup squad, where he would earn his first full cap, on 19 June 2006, against Saudi Arabia, coming on as a late substitute for legendary Andriy Shevchenko, in a 4–0 win. In the second-round match against, Switzerland, Milevskiy was one of three Ukrainian kickers who successfully scored their penalty, following a 0–0 draw after regulation (while repeating his Panenka number, which backfired domestically on 26 October 2008, in a league contest against SC Tavriya Simferopol). Ukraine won the shootout 3–0, but ended their 2006 World Cup campaign with a 3–0 loss to traditional powerhouse Italy in the quarter-finals. Milevskiy scored his first goal for the senior side on 6 February 2008 in a 1–1 draw with Cyprus, in a friendly game. Artem's second goal for the national team was a penalty kick against Slovakia in a friendly match in Cyprus on 10 February 2009. Category:Real world people